Hero
by Frannehh
Summary: All he wanted was a chance. SasuIno.


**Honestly, I don't know why I wrote this.**

**I'm not a huge fan of this pairing, but I read some other SasuIno fics…**

**And I was like, 'okay, why not?'.**

**So…if you don't like the pairing, don't read. I don't give a shit who you support. **

**Also, this is a high-school type fic; in one of the lines, it mentions that Shino and Ino (hehe, that sounds so cool) are like brother and sister. Get over it. **

**Anyways. I don't own Naruto. **

Ino screamed.

Everyone in the room turned to see what all the commotion was about. But it was Sasuke who cared the most. Secretly, of course. He darted forward, prepared to be the hero, but was only greeted with disappointment.

"Eek! Spider spider spider!" Ino shrieked, causing countless murmurs of, '_what a drama queen_' and such. Sasuke sighed, slightly irritated. He'd been waiting almost fifteen years for his chance to save someone, especially Ino. He even hoped that, when that day came, he'd get his first kiss out of it. Sasuke stooped down beside the spider – which was no bigger than his fingernail – and let it crawl onto his hand. He approached the window, elbowed it open, and set the spider free.

"Ph-_ew_! Thanks, Sasuke! You totally saved my butt there; it was gonna eat me, I swear!" Ino babbled, suddenly bursting into a fit of hysterical, annoying laughter. Sasuke frowned, pretending that he wasn't enjoying the attention.

"It was nothing. Why didn't you get Shino, though? He's like your brother, or something." The raven-haired boy asked, shrugging and quirking an eyebrow. Ino looked down at her shoes, holding a finger up to her lips – a stereotypical _blonde _pose.

"I'm not sure. But that's a good idea! Next time there's a bug or something, SHINO BE MY MAN!" Ino punched the air. "Thanks, again, Sasuke!"

The said blonde skipped out of the room, her long ponytail streaming behind her like a banner. Sasuke hung his head, hiding his slightly red cheeks with his side bangs. He could never let anyone know that he had a crush on Ino. It would ruin his reputation. Besides, everyone already thought he liked Sakura.

"Yo, Sasuke!" a familiar voice chimed into his thoughts. "That was some funny stuff back there!"

Sasuke turned his upper body, only to see his best friend, Naruto. Well, you could call them best friends, if you wanted to. Best friends that were constantly at each others throats.

"Oh…hey, Naruto." Sasuke replied blankly, blinking at Naruto's school uniform. It'd been completely customised, with badges and iron-on patches, all in florescent neon; what else would you expect?

"Uh, what's with the…" Sasuke made a vague gesture with his hand. "Annoying lights?"

"Oh, these? Well, Tsunade got über mad with me and gave me detention for like, a week, and the new detention monitor is _so _hot, so I thought…"

Sasuke let himself drift off into thought as Naruto gave his long, irritating story that could've easily been put into a couple of words. He smirked at the moment that'd occurred just minutes before, and the smile that Ino had given his as she thanked him. Sweet, but cheeky and Ino-like at the same time.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled in his ear. "Are you even _listening _to me?"

"Uh, uh, yeah, sure. Something about Tsunade, right?"

"Oh. You _were_ listening. Cool!" Naruto said loudly, putting his thumbs up. "So, like, I need a favour."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Aw, you suck!"

**-x-**

"Hey, Neji." Sasuke said to his brown-haired friend. "Can I…ask you something?"

"Sure." The school heart-throb replied, in almost an identical tone. "Fire away."

"Well, you're into dating girls, right?" Sasuke said, leaning against his locker. Neji pulled a face.

"Of course. Who else, Uchiha?"  
"Right…well, anyway. How do you get a girl to…you know, go out with you?"

Neji slammed his locker shut and turned to the onyx-eyed Uchiha boy. He has his usual Hyuuga smirk on his lips; not good.

"Is this about Haruno? I told you before, Sasuke, you and Sakura should just realise - "

"No, it's Ino, damn it!" Sasuke yelled. Great timing. The hallway went silent. Sasuke blushed, and thought fast to think of a cover story.

"That's right," he said to the eager crowd. "Naruto likes _Ino_. Neji got confused and…and assumed he was gay. Okay?"

The crowd went back to their business.

"Smooth move, Sasuke." Neji said quietly, raising an eyebrow. "So anyway, I'll help you get Ino."

"You will?"

"For sixty bucks."

Sasuke gave a pissed-off murmur and rummaged around in his pockets for the charges. He pressed the wad of cash into Neji's palm.

"So…" Sasuke said, eagerly awaiting a reply. Neji turned and walked away, holding up a hand.

"See you later, sucker."

**-x-**

_Crash. _

Ino slammed into the classroom and yelled, "_Dynamic entry!"_

She walked up to her desk, perkily humming to herself. She placed her bag on the table in front of her and began to search for her MP3 player.

Ino looked up as she pressed the earphones into her ears, coming face-to-face with Sasuke. Her face seemed to light up, but Sasuke wasn't too sure.

"Ino, listen." He said. "I need to tell you something."

The said blonde blinked twice. Since when did _Sasuke _make a formal invitation to talk to her?

"Uh…okay." She said quietly. She paused the song that was playing on her MP3.

Sasuke took a breath. Here goes; every bit of courage he had was going into this, every bit of love. He was about to throw his life away for this one girl.

"Well…well I - "

"You like me, want to go out with me?" Ino asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Oh – uh – uh – yes."

Ino smiled and stood up. She edged her way around the desk.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I don't date guys who would _pay _to hook up." Sasuke frowned. "I saw you and Neji."

As she began to walk away, Sasuke hung his head. _Rejected? No way?_

"Ooh!" she squealed, suddenly spinning back around. "How about you ask out Sakura?"

"For the love of - " Sasuke paused, realising that it wasn't worth arguing over. "Yes. Maybe I should."

"Cool! Ciao, Sasuke!" Ino ran out of the room, and didn't look back.

**Hmm…that didn't turn out the way I thought it would.**

**Oh well. ^_^**

**REVIEWWWW!!!!!**


End file.
